Sohma Affairs
by CrimsonFire
Summary: This is a continuation of the anime. Yuki and Kyo are both in love with Tohru- who does she choose? Will the curse ever be broken? All that and much more. Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Dear reader,  
This is my continuation of the anime Fruits Basket and it is set about two months after episode 26. I've only read the first three manga books, which don't even go to the lake house episode, so this probably contradicts the manga. I've only _heard_ of Rin and Kureno, the horse and the rooster, so when and if I introduce them to the story, I apologize for their unlikeness (is that a word?) to the actual characters. Also, I don't favor Yuki or Kyo- I love them both, but somehow this chapter worked out Kyo-centric. oO;;;;;;;; If you review, please tell me if you know how old Ritsu is!!! I think he's 20.  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Begins  
  
Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's sophomore year of high school was over in a flash. As a matter of fact, the last few months had happened in a blur since Kyo's transformation. After that was the confrontation with Akito and then for a while it was a bit awkward, but the days passed uneventfully- as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Kyo was better than ever! His steps were a little lighter and he smiled a little easier. He trained vigorously and said that he planned to visit his master, Kazuma, during the summer to train. Yuki on the other hand seemed to be carrying a new weight on his shoulders. He smiled whenever Tohru or Shigure gave him a concerned look, kept his grades up, and gardened and did student council duties... but he was different. Tohru worried about him a lot. Normally Yuki would tell her what was bothering him, but this time he assured her nothing was wrong. And so, the remainder of the school year passed in this manner.  
  
It certainly had been different than their freshman year. For one thing the three of them often did things with Uo, Hana, Momiji, and Hatsuharu- and then there were all of the changes in the Sohma family. She saw much more of Ritsu, Ayame, and Hatori than before, too. And Kisa couldn't wait to spend more time with Tohru and Hiro. Tohru was so happy- happier than she had ever been. Every day was like a dream to her. She got to live with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure who were all so wonderful to her. She had the two best friends, Uo and Hana, that she could have wanted. Her new friends in the Sohma family: Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro... she loved them all too. Along with Hatori, Ritsu, Ayame, and Akito, there was never a dull moment. She was often busy with work, cleaning, and cooking. She spent her free time with the boys, Shigure, and whichever guests they had over.  
  
Slowly, Ritsu was becoming more confident, Hatori was softening up a bit and actually came over a few times just to visit, and Ayame continued spending time, or trying to, with Yuki. About one week in to summer break, Kazuma came for a visit. He greeted the red head fondly and Kyo smiled very broadly. Tohru came out of the hallway to see who it was. "Oh, Kazuma!" she said bowing. Kazuma laughed fondly and hugged her. "Don't be so formal," he smiled. Kyo beamed. He loved how well Tohru and Master got along, though his mood changed as he felt jealousy rise within him at the sight of a man hugging Tohru. He shook it off; it wasn't Master that made him angry, it was the curse that kept him away from Tohru.  
  
After the day that Kazuma took his beads and Tohru truly accepted Kyo, especially the night when he got back, he spent a lot of time thinking about Tohru and how he felt about her. After watching her and more thought, he knew that he loved her. Two years ago Kyo didn't even think it was possible to have a friend, let alone a girl, or acceptance. Now, he had aspirations of love and telling Tohru how he felt in the hopes that she would return his feelings. He glared in Yuki's direction. For the first time, the cat could have happiness. He knew that Yuki also loved Tohru and he couldn't stand it. This, he vowed, would be his. The rat always had everything, but Kyo wasn't going to take it lying down. He intended on training harder than ever and perfecting his skills to beat him. His goal had changed though. Tohru was more important to him than taking his rightful place in the zodiac.  
  
As he began thinking about how he didn't feel worthy of Tohru, and how Yuki wasn't either he was snapped back to reality when Kazuma made an announcement over their tea. "As we discussed earlier, I would like Kyo to spend the majority of the summer with me at the Dojo. However, I would also like to invite Yuki and Tohru as well." The all gasped and Kazuma continued. "If you give it some thought I'm sure you'll see the reason in it. Shigure, you could focus on writing and have a break from taking care of these three, and unless Yuki and Tohru have plans I'm certain they will enjoy themselves."  
  
There was a pause and then Shigure glanced at them. "Well, what do you think, kiddies?" Yuki blinked. "I hadn't really thought of it." Tohru clasped her hands and stood up. "Oh no, Kazuma! I couldn't think of putting you to all of that trouble!" Kyo seethed in a corner; he was planning to get away from Yuki! Kazuma smiled fondly. "Tohru, you are never any trouble." She blushed and sat down with a small "Oh".  
  
Shigure looked over at Kyo beginning to ask him about his silence when he changed his mind to make a small joke. "Oh Kazuma, you villain! You're trying to take my precious flower away! What will I do without our cute little housewife to cook and take care of me?"  
  
"You can take care of your own damn self!" Kyo growled. Kazuma was taken aback- not by Kyo's fierceness, but the jealousy behind it. Yuki was beginning to like the idea. "Why yes," Yuki chuckled, "it would be a good lesson for you. You've gotten so used to being taken care of you've completely forgotten how to live on your own." Shigure pouted and Tohru just stuttered and went for more tea. Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure mused about the idea and answered that they'd want the night to think it over. Later, Shigure dragged Kazuma out and asked him why the sudden invitation for Yuki and Tohru. Shigure was obviously suspicious and thought there was a scheme behind it.  
  
Kazuma looked off into the forest. "I'm not planning anything devious..." he said calmly. "The idea actually came to me when I began thinking how Kyo would feel leaving Tohru for such a long period of time. Shigure, that girl has changed him so much and I believe she will continue to do so. So I thought, why not do what you did, and take her in, only for the summer. As for Yuki- there were two reasons. I'm really thinking about Kyo when I do all of this. Kyo needs to learn that he can't just run away from Yuki and hide behind his hate his entire life. He needs to continue to be around Yuki and learn to deal with his anger. The last reason is for suspicion. I couldn't just invite Tohru and not Yuki... I actually have to make out that I wanted Yuki to come and I invited Tohru because I didn't want to heave her out. Besides, Yuki was my pupil as well. He will have fun training again... as a matter of fact, he could help with my other students. Besides, wouldn't you like a break, Shigure?"  
  
"Heh, don't get me wrong," Shigure smiled, "I love all three of them, but it does get a little tiresome." Kazuma looked relieved. "Then it's settled. I'm going to talk to Kyo now..."  
  
Yuki and Tohru had gone gardening: Yuki had insisted it would be rude, but he couldn't say no when Tohru said she needed to talk to him. Out of earshot from the house Yuki turned to Tohru and looked at her with somber eyes. "What is it, Miss Honda?" Tohru's cheeks flushed pink as she continued to walk. "I was wondering what you thought of Kazuma's idea..."  
  
"Hmmm... I really don't know what to think." He grinned. "I'm actually very curious."  
  
"Me too," Tohru said, "I mean, Kazuma is very close to Kyo, right? So why would he invite you? Wouldn't that just make Kyo angry? I'm thinking he asked me along too so as not to leave me alone here... but why you in the first place, I wonder?" Yuki was a little surprised Tohru has thought so in depth. "Well, I don't know the answer to that just yet... but even if we don't, how do you feel about going, Miss Honda?"  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Well actually, I really want to!" Yuki was surprised at her enthusiasm; he wondered what she would do at the dojo. A hazy look dawned his face as he imagined teaching Tohru a fight move. His cheeks turned red; Tohru was so cute. She would try a punch completely incorrectly so he'd stand behind her to the side and hold her arm and say, "No, like this..." She'd blush lightly and try her best. "Yuki?" He blinked wondering how long he spaced out. "Uh, yes, Miss Honda?" They stood before the vegetable patch where the two of them often gardened. "What would you do at the dojo?" She never ceased to surprise him. "I guess I could train as well... I normally get enough training just fighting that stupid cat, but you know, it's not like Master is always instructing his students or training... he does normal things too, and has a nice library and there's a small natural hot spring at the dojo to bathe in."  
  
"Thank you for walking here with me, Yuki. I know you didn't want to. I feel better now that I've talked to you, but I'd also like to talk to Kyo... would you mind if we just went home?"  
  
Yuki smiled. He hadn't even brought anything to garden with. "Sure," he held out his hand which Tohru took, "let's go home."  
  
Kyo sat on the wooden floor in his room with his head down. He was very angry but he didn't want to go against his master. He had been looking forward to getting away from Yuki and the perverted novelist. He'd been wanting to train and to see his master. He'd still be able to get away from Shigure and to train and see Kazuma, but he still hated Yuki and he didn't want him to ruin his wonderful summer. Even though they didn't fight much now, they deeply hated each other. And to Kyo, Yuki was always in the way. He had worried though... he thought of leaving Tohru practically all summer alone with the infatuated rat and annoying dog. He briefly smiled at the thought of Tohru at the dojo. For a moment he imagined living there with Kazuma and Tohru instead of here with Shigure and Yuki... life truly would be perfect for him then. Kazuma knocked on the door and let himself in. He sat on the bed. "Don't be angry Kyo. There are many benefits of the two of them coming along." Kyo scoffed, "like what?"  
  
"Don't you think it will be easier to learn to beat Yuki by watching him and learning how he fights to counter it? Yuki could spar with my other students and you could observe his techniques. I'd even have more time to teach you..." Kyo grunted, he hadn't seen Yuki fight as an observer. "Besides, Shigure really could use a break. Maybe he'll do some writing since the three of you won't be around?" Kyo sincerely doubted that; he figured Shigure would go hunting for high school girls or bug Hatori with Ayame. Kazuma had made some good points, but the scowl on Kyo's face said that he wasn't convinced yet. Kazuma grinned. "Besides, don't you think Tohru deserves a break?" Kyo looked up with big eyes. "What?" Kazuma shook his head. "Kyo, it may be vacation for you, but as long as Tohru is living under this roof, don't you think that she'll continue cooking and cleaning and even trying to do extra hours at her job? She feels obligated, and I think she could use some time off." Silence ensued. Kazuma got up and walked toward the door. "Well, if you don't want her to go..." Kyo stood up. "No, that's... I mean, you're right, Master." Kazuma nodded. "Very well then. I'll see you at dinner. Please pack your things, we'll leave tomorrow."  
  
Tohru dashed up the stairs and almost ran in to Kazuma as he was exiting Kyo's room. She smiled goofily and apologized. Kazuma just smiled and told her not to worry about it. As he walked down the stairs he silently commended Tohru for her timing. Now all he needed to do was talk Yuki in to it.  
  
Kyo was surprised to see Tohru. "What do you want?" he blurted. She sat down on the floor against a book shelf. "I wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?" He sat back down as well. "Sure. What's up?" A concerned look was plastered on her countenance. "Kyo, how do you feel about Kazuma's idea?"  
  
He paused. "Well, I was going to go anyway... I just hate that damn rat, but... you know, I think you would have fun at least..." Her eyes lit up. "Kyo!" she smiled, "thank you!" The slightest redness tinted his cheeks. "I didn't mean anything funny by that." And he smiled too.  
  
"Yuki, would you mind lending me a moment of your time?" Kazuma asked and continued to walk on to the porch; Yuki followed. "I'll be brief... I was wondering if you had thought about coming to the dojo with Kyo and me?"  
  
"Master, I'm not opposed to the idea, I was just wondering what the purpose is? Surely you didn't just suddenly decide that I'd feel like training and it would be fun for Tohru to come along. You know how Kyo and I feel about each other, so why?"  
  
Kazuma frowned. "Yuki, I could use your help at the dojo, and I think Tohru and Shigure could both use a break, don't you?" Yuki wasn't satisfied with that answer. Kazuma sighed. "Yuki, the hatred between you and Kyo flows deeper than the zodiac curse... the two of you need to understand that you can't escape it by being separated from one another; you need to learn to master your emotions and quite frankly, Tohru has been an unbelievable influence... the change in Kyo has been dramatic and I'm sure you've noticed that."  
  
Yuki closed his eyes in thought. "I see. Well Master, you have my approval and I'm quite certain that you have Tohru's as well." He beamed. "Excellent. Please go and pack your things and tell Tohru to do the same. We'll leave tomorrow."  
  
Shigure put his cigarette out. He figured that by the time the three returned, they would practically be new people. With their new situation came many new opportunities. Slipping on his sandals, Shigure called Hatori and within the hour was on his way to Akito.  
  
A/N: How did you like the first chapter? Later chapters will be more Tohru- centric, but Kyo will be mentioned very often, so if you're not a Kyo fan I'd suggest not reading any more. The same thing applies for Yuki-bashers in later chapters as well. I'm really aiming to include all of the characters shown in the anime. Also, didn't you hate it how they never tell you what the curse really is and who won that fight? It just really made me mad... feel free to leave a review. Until next time! CrimsonFire 


	2. Troubled Hearts

A/N: Thank you so very much to my readers. I am deeply flattered and always happy to hear that you are enjoying my story. Also thank you for your patience. I won't bore you with details of what keeps me so busy, so without further ado:

Chapter 2: Troubled Hearts

The small white dove perched delicately on Akito's long, pale finger and Shigure sat on a cushion in front of him with unblinking eyes..

"Is that so... the little trio is heading to Kazuma's for the summer? I see... this could prove to be interesting."

--

"Come on." Kyo opened his sliding door and Tohru blinked at him in a confused manner. He turned away so she couldn't see the red blush adorning his face. "I'll help you with dinner." Her smile grew as she stood up to full height and slowly made her way down the stairs with Kyo behind her. "This is so wonderful!" she exclaimed, "You must be excited, Kyo!"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and, though he couldn't help smiling, he kept his usually tone of voice: "I guess..."

Yuki looked up from his book. "Ms. Honda."

"Yes, Yuki?"

He eyed Kyo wearily and frowned. "What are you staring at, cat?"

Kyo's cat ears perked up on his head and little fangs sprouted. "Nothing you damn rat! I'm helping Tohru with dinner!"

Yuki looked surprised and laid the book down. Standing up he said he would too in a matter-of-factly way.

"Oh, but Yuki... I'm sure you have a lot of work to do with Student Council and all and-"

"Not at all Ms. Honda. I called them just a moment ago to say I would be preoccupied this summer at a training dojo. No use in telling them which one though, lest they come to disrupt the peace."

"Ehh... never mind him, Tohru. Come on. I'm hungry."

"Well, uh, actually..."

Both boys stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you both very much. Really... but I'm quite all right. Please, go pack or do something and enjoy yourselves. I'll call when dinner's ready."

Kyo 'mmm'ed and said something about being on the roof.

He lay on the tile and stared at the ebony sky above him plastered in shining beads of light. He sucked in the sharp, cold air and allowed his amber eyes to absorb the masterpiece above him. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to live like this. No matter what he did, he couldn't get Tohru out of his head. He turned over and looked at the black and white beads hanging loosely off his wrist. He felt he had been lucky until now, but if he told Tohru about this strange feeling for her that had engulfed him, he might loose her for real this time. He restlessly turned on his other side and stared at the wind, soundlessly weaving between each leaf in the forest. If he didn't, would Yuki win her? Could he bear that? No. But did Tohru feel for either of them? It was true she was, in a word, ditzy most of the time... but that was really part of her charm. He smiled and reassured himself. The next day they would venture to his Master's dojo: and Yuki or not, there would be Tohru.

Tohru hummed a happy little ditty and chopped the zucchini and squash. Yuki wordlessly padded across the floor to her and started the rice.

She glanced up, surprised. "Oh... Yuki... but I already said..."

"I know what you said."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Heh... Ms. Honda. Let me help you anyway."

"...Okay!"

Running his hands through the cold water from the faucet he savored the moment: having Tohru near him and them being completely comfortable with each other... and yet, he still felt trapped. Somehow, there was still more for him, he felt leaden with regret or fear... he wasn't quite sure, but somehow Kyo, despite his curse, had reached this enlightenment which Yuki was starved for. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he knew he could find the comfort he sought in those warm depths of her eyes. Yuki wasn't ready yet to completely open his heart to her and reveal his secrets, but he wanted to, slowly, bit by bit. Slowly, he wanted to take in her acceptance, because her rejection would ruin him utterly.

The faint sound of a car pulling up the driveway and the shadows cast over the house by the headlights brought Kyo to attention and he flattened himself on the roof and observed with his sharp eyes the people below. It was Shigure. Kyo furrowed his brows. He didn't even know he had gone out... and the driver... Akito?! Suddenly, the warm reassurance and the image of himself at the dojo with Tohru and his master dissipated. He had the urge to jump down, right in front of Shigure once the car had pulled out but he restrained himself. The dog had to be up to something. Letting him know that he knew only gave away his advantage.

Quickly Shigure changed from his suit to his loose brown kimono. As though nothing had happened, into the kitchen, "Tohru... is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!" In his mind he felt a tinge of sadness? Guilt? "I hope this doesn't cause you any more pain my little flower, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Shigure! Of course... why don't you get Kyo for me and I'll start setting the table!"

He beamed. "That's what I like to hear!"

After dinner Shigure gave a huge speech about how he'd miss them, what he'd do, etc. The two boys twitched and Tohru just watched with large eyes.

"Uh... so I think that we'd all better make sure we're ready for tomorrow!" Tohru got up and cleared some of the dishes. Shigure smiled and left, Yuki went to do just as Tohru had suggested and Kyo lingered. The summer with Tohru... He stood dumbly staring into thin air. Tohru came up and very lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh... huh?"

She laughed good naturedly. "Wake up, silly."

Without thinking he slung an arm around her neck and put the other hand on her head, causing her to laugh even more.

"You're one to talk."

She clicked her tongue and looked up at him and he eased his arm from the headlock and patted her head. "Go on and finish Tohru. You need to get ready for tomorrow too."

She nodded. "Yes!" and hurried into the kitchen. Kyo soundlessly made his way to his room, hoping never to return to this house after that day.

Yuki was deep in thought as he monotonously shut the small suitcase and sat on his bed. Tohru knocked lightly on his door and he quizzically looked up.

"Yes?"

Tohru opened the door so it was ajar and peeked in. "Hi Yuki. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course Ms. Honda! What is it?"

She tried to seem as cheery as possible, though deep inside anxiety and fear crept through her veins.

"You seemed kind of down, so I thought I'd see if you wanted to talk about it."

He closed his eyes: how like her. "Yes, I'm perfectly all right.... I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

Tohru frowned. "But, that doesn't seem like you! It's just..." she sat down next to him and looked at her clutched hands, "I feel like, there's a wall you're hiding behind... one where I can't reach you, Yuki- and I want to! If you'd let me... I just... I want to understand you."

He wasn't sure how to answer her. "What do you mean?" It was true he was holding back, but...

He hadn't noticed she had gotten up and opened the door.

"I'm sorry." she muttered, "I didn't mean to pry. Good night, Yuki."

She slid the door shut and returned to her own room, carefully selecting what she'd need to bring with her for the dojo. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that." she thought, "Maybe, I was prying and I made him feel bad. I don't know why, but I feel strange. Somehow, my heart is collapsing- I don't know what to do."

She slipped on a plain black coat and knocked on Shigure's work room. "Shigure, I'm going to see Hana! I'll be back soon!" With that she made her way to the train station. Yuki and Kyo watched her through their windows wondering, holding themselves back from following her.

Hana poured the tea and sat on the cushion.

"Tohru, I'm so glad you came to see me. A trip sounds good for you. I hope you'll enjoy yourself and call me during your stay."

"Of course!"

"But please, do tell me. What is your real reason for coming all this way at this time of night? And don't lie. If it was to tell me where you were going, you could have simply called me."

"...Oh. You're right... to be perfectly honest, I'm not exactly sure myself."

Hana continued to feel sad. Tohru was her dearest friend and Hana just wanted to be there for her, to watch her and help her when she needed it! And yet, she knew that if Tohru was to face her destiny, Hana would have to let her do it alone.

"Yuki and Kyo's waves are in chaos, Tohru. It deeply troubles me."

Tohru's eyes grew huge and she placed her hands on the table in front of her. "What?!"

"They must both face their inner demons. They are able to do this only because of you Tohru: should you pull away from them, what do you think might happen?"

Wells of tears built in Tohru's eyes. "I don't understand Hana! What do you mean? I love Yuki and Kyo. They're like my family. Why would I leave them?"

Hana told herself she must be strong. The hardest thing to do would be to be hard and honest with Tohru, whom she longed to be gentle with and confide. "Tohru, it's time to face the truth. Yuki and Kyo, they love you, but their hearts are in chaos. What would you do if one of them, or maybe both, told you that they loved you?"

Tohru wiped her eyes. "Hana... don't be silly. They don't love me like _that_." She chucked sadly. "Yuki's my friend and Kyo isn't interested in dating at all as far as I know."

Hana stood up. "But you don't know, Tohru! You can't see it." Tohru felt scared. Hana sighed. "Please Tohru, think about what I said. I'm really tired now. You should go home and rest for tomorrows trip."

Only two or three people were on the trains this late now. Tohru thought hard and deep. Hana must be stressed out or over worried to say such things. If Yuki or Kyo felt that way, Tohru was sure she'd know about it. When she got home, she collapsed on her bed and slept straight through the night. In the morning, everyone ate breakfast and as the sun rose in the sky Kazuma came and welcomed the three into this home with open arms. In the pit of each ones stomach, each could feel the wheel of destiny turning.

A/N: Please watch for the next chapter!


End file.
